


Le Monastère des prisonniers

by Lovekisshu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovekisshu/pseuds/Lovekisshu
Summary: Harry, durant son année sabbatique, recherche du travail pour ne pas rester inactif. Après plusieurs échecs il est finalement engagé pour remplacer un prêtre dans un monastère de Grèce. Keigens, lieu où des mangemorts sélectionnés purgent une peine de réinsertion et où se trouve actuellement son pire ennemi : Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Le Monastère des prisonniers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Tout est à J.K Rowling excepté les lieux, de mon invention, ainsi que certains personnages.  
> Pairing: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (Not surprise !)  
> Rating: M (voir R+) 
> 
> Note 1 : Bonjour à toutes ! Voici une fiction que je vous ai écrite pour fêter les Brevets des collèges, les BAC, les BTS et tout autre examen qui j’espère à été obtenu par le plus grand nombre de personne ici ! Au départ j’avais décidé de faire de cette fiction un OS voir un TS mais évidemment, Lovekisshu n’a pu résister, l’OS s’est agrandit jusqu’à faire 132 pages words (en corps 11). Donc je suis heureuse de vous présenter LE MONASTERE DES PRISONNIERS qui a été corrigé par mes yeux fatigués et qui le sera de nouveau par ma bêta dès qu’elle sera disponible. 
> 
> Note 2 : Le monastère des prisonniers est surtout l’évolution psychologique d’un homme alcoolique et satyriasique. Vous l’aurez donc compris, nous suivrons donc le personnage d’Harry à travers ses périples et surtout sa façon étrange de penser et de voir le monde. Nous pourrons ainsi voir l’évolution des sentiments amoureux que j’ai essayé de faire évoluer de manière réaliste à travers les différents personnages de l’histoire et bien sur j’ai tenté de faire en sorte que vous soyez pratiquement obligé de vous attacher à l’un des personnages, que ce soit le principal ou un des persos secondaires. J’ai développé différents caractères et j’avoue que c’était une expérience enrichissante !
> 
> Note 3 : Qui dit fiction dit invention ! Attention, il est important de ne pas oublier que j’ai tout inventé. Par exemple, vous allez vous rendre compte de certaines incohérences comme les prêtres et les moines dans un même monastère. Je sais que ces deux parties ne travaillent pas ensemble sous le même toit et de la même manière. J’ai fait beaucoup de recherches religieuses pour ne pas dire de trop grosses âneries, et s’il y en a je vous demanderais de me le dire gentiment par message privé que je puisse corriger la faute :) 
> 
> Vous trouverez également quelques définitions en bas de page surtout pour des noms de fleurs et de personnages. Un peu de vocabulaire et de culture c’est toujours très intéressant !

LE MONASTERE DES PRISONNIERS  
Histoire d’un satyriasique  
Prélude et chapitre un : la recherche d’un travail  
.

Harry était en train de se servir en jus de citrouille lorsque Ron fit irruption dans la pièce comme une furie, les cheveux dressés sur la tête et un sourire plus qu’équivoque sur les lèvres. Il lui tendit le journal tout en le secouant sous son nez histoire d’attirer son attention.

  
Harry lança un regard suspicieux à Hermione, en face de lui, qui elle-même fixait Ron d’un air curieux.

  
Il baissa le regard sur le papier et ses yeux butèrent sur les mots « mangemorts » et « Draco Malfoy » qui étaient surlignés en gras dans le texte.

  
« Après le conseil des ministres de la justice et des droits de l’homme, il a été décidé que tous les mangemorts n’ayant pas commis de meurtres seraient à nouveau jugés le 12 décembre de cette année… » Harry n’en cru pas ses yeux et Hermione se crispa sur sa chaise.

  
« Quoi ? » hurla t-il « Ils veulent rejuger des mangemorts ? Mais c’est n’importe quoi ! »

Ron soupira.

  
« Lis le reste Harry. » lui demanda t-il calmement.

  
Il se replongea dans la lecture.

  
« Les anciens mangemorts subirons plusieurs tests psychologiques avant d’être rejugés. Les moins dangereux intègreront une unité dans laquelle ils pourront se repentir grâce à un apprentissage moldu qui se déroulera dans la paix et la prospérité. Ils seront alors transférés dans un monastère moldu où les prêtres se sont dévoués pour s’occuper des prisonniers. » Harry sentit que son meilleur ami était déjà en train de pouffer de rire. Cependant il continua.

  
« Ce jugement suscite néanmoins plusieurs interrogations concernant les prisonniers. Si les détenus font preuve de bonne conduite durant les mois qu’ils passeront au monastère alors ils seront remis en liberté avec sursis » Harry cessa de sourire immédiatement à cette dernière phrase. « Un des plus jeunes mangemort sera jugé le 12 décembre au tribunal de la Confrérie des Près, son nom fait peur, et pour cause ! Ayant été le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, Draco Malfoy a obtenu le droit de participer aux tests et d’ainsi peut-être avoir une chance de se laver de tout pêchers. La gazette a alors interviewé plusieurs personnes au sujet de l’éventuelle, peut-être future libération de l’ancien élève de la célèbre école de Poudlard et les réactions ne se font pas attendre : « Je pensais que l’état veillait sur la sécurité de ses citoyens, si un tel être est libéré, personne ne sera plus jamais tranquille ! » Maria Olgeta. « Qui a pris cette décision ? Il est hors de question qu’un mangemort puisse encore ne serait-ce qu’effleurer le moindre de ces pavés avec ses pieds ! C’est moi qui vous le dis ! » Charle Pierra. « Je pense que tout le monde a le droit à une deuxième chance » Griselda Manshester. « Je leur avait dit ! On aurait du tous les brûler vif ! » Patrick Ostel. Les avis de la population sont très partagés, la question de la sécurité inquiète. N’est-ce pas encore trop tôt pour raviver les lésions de la guerre ? La libération de Draco Malfoy ainsi que d’autres mangemorts fait trembler la métropole et pourtant ce sont les ‘partisans de Dieux’ qui ont eux-mêmes proposés de purifier leurs âmes souillées.  
Veuillez suivre l’article spécial du Monastère des prisonniers p14. »

  
Harry laissa tomber le journal dans son assiette. La bouche entre ouverte et les yeux méchamment fixés sur le nom de son ennemi juré qui lui donnait la nausée.

  
« Putain Ron je ne comprend pas comment ça peut te faire rire… » Dit-il en balançant le journal à l’autre bout de la cuisine.

  
« Imagine juste la fouine en tenue de prêtre priant matin midi et soir et en train de faire des beaux petits potagers sans magie ! Avec une bêche et un râteau ! Je veux décidément voir ça ! » Déclara le roux ne semblant visiblement pas prendre réellement conscience de la situation.

  
Hermione avait reculé son bol de lait, elle n’avait plus faim.

  
Harry soupira. C’était la pire mauvaise nouvelle qu’il aurait pu avoir aujourd’hui. Déjà qu’il était convoqué au tribunal concernant le vol d’argent dans son coffre à Gringott il fallait que cette pourriture de Malfoy ait une chance de s’en sortir. Putain ça ne faisait même pas un an qu’il croupissait à Azkaban qu’il allait déjà en ressortir.

  
Il regarda la pendule magique accrochée au dessus de la porte. Il était 8h42 et on était le 21 novembre.

  
Six mois s’étaient écoulés depuis qu’il avait tué Voldemort et il devait bien avouer qu’avoir éliminé le seul but qu’avait sa vie l’avait envoyé sur le chemin de la dépression. Comment voulait-il vivre s’il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était là ? Il était né pour battre Voldemort, il avait passé dix sept ans de sa vie à courir après lui pour le tuer et maintenant que c’était fait il se rendait compte qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé sa vie après la mort du mage noir, tout simplement car il ne pensait pas y survivre.

  
Alors bien évidement il avait promis à Ginny maison, argent et enfant, mais bien trop vite. Trop vite car il avait rompu avec elle deux mois plus tard et c’est Ron, fou de colère, qui l’avait obligé à vivre avec lui et Hermione pendant quelques temps. Et ce quelque temps durait depuis trois mois.

  
Il se leva, ne terminant même pas son café et son jus, il enfila son manteau et jeta un œil vers la fenêtre pour voir le temps qu’il faisait.

  
Une main se posa sur son épaule.

  
« Excuse-moi Harry, je pensais que t’allais en rire » Chuchota Ron d’une petite voix.

  
Le brun expira d’agacement. Il aimait beaucoup son meilleur ami mais parfois il ne comprenait pas la gravité des choses.

  
« Je dois aller à mon rendez-vous, à ce soir » Il fit un bref sourire à Hermione puis sortit de la maison.

  
Malfoy chez les partisans de Dieu…

  
Puis il fut pris d’un fou rire incontrôlable, recevant le regard effaré de quelques passants, devant le prendre pour un fou.

  
Malfoy ne passerait jamais le test, il était bien trop cruel pour être accepté dans une maison sainte. De toute façon la barrière magique l’en empêcherait.

  
Et, rassuré par ses propres pensées, Harry transplana.

  
(…)

  
Quand il rentra de sa journée, son humeur ne s’était pas améliorée. Elle était même devenue massacrante. Les nouvelles avaient été loin d’être bonnes et rien n’avait réussi à lui remonter le moral.

  
Il traîna des pieds jusqu’à la petite maison fleurie de Ron et Hermione, des sacs de courses dans les mains. C’était une des conditions que ces meilleurs amis lui avaient imposé. Il devait faire les courses de tout ce qui concernait la nourriture une fois par semaine, c’était ça la clause. Ces deux meilleurs amis ne roulaient pas sur les gallions et il leur devait bien ça pour l’avoir accueilli lorsqu’il avait été mis à la porte par son ex.

  
Il savait bien qu’il commençait à gêner un peu le couple et il comprenait. Même s’ils ne lui disaient pas explicitement, certains regards, gestes ou paroles détournées le lui faisait comprendre. De plus, cela faisait trois mois qu’il habitait chez eux, ça commençait à faire long et il devait se rendre à l’évidence : il fallait qu’il parte.

  
Il fallait d’abord qu’il cherche un travail, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile grâce à son statut de sauveur, tout le monde se jetterait à ses pieds pour l’avoir dans son entreprise. Quand Harry était à Poudlard, il ne s’était pas imaginé d’avenir, et les seules fois qu’il l’avait fait (dans l’éventualité qu’il y ait la possibilité que peut-être il se pourrait qu’il y ait des chances qu’il soit encore en vie après l’affrontement final) il s’était vu joueur de Quidditch ou vétéricomage. Il aimait bien les animaux, même les trucs affreux que Hagrid ramenait tout le temps dans sa cabane alors qu’il n’avait pas le droit.

  
Mais finalement, après la bataille et après avoir désintégré Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute, il n’avait rien fait. Il avait pleuré des semaines sur les tombes de ses amis qui avaient perdu la vie durant la guerre puis s’était reposé sur ses lauriers. Ginny lui reprochait beaucoup de se laisser aller et d’être un fainéant. Et Harry lui répondait du canapé, les pieds sur le guéridon, qu’il n’avait pas la force de se lever, qu’il était encore trop faible. Que de balivernes ! Il avait juste la flemme de lever son cul pour aller ramasser ses vêtements qui trainaient partout dans la maison.

  
Puis il avait renoncé à chercher un travail, la presse l’accaparait beaucoup trop et il ne préférait pas sortir. Et puis avec le fric qu’il avait il pouvait se permettre de ne rien faire pendant cent vingt-deux ans. Sauf que la rousse ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille et quand elle rentrait de son travail ils ne faisaient que se disputer.

  
Puis un jour était arrivé. Harry avait du vider la moitié du stock de Wisky Pur Feu et comme d’habitude la moitié de ses vêtements trainaient partout dans la grande maison, une de ses chaussettes sales avait élu domicile sous la table de la cuisine et un de ses caleçons pendait sur une marche de l’escalier.

  
Puis Ginny était rentrée du travail, avait posé son sac de boulot en dessous du porte manteau et avait juste jeté un œil morne aux vêtements échoués sur le sol et à Harry les joues rouges, à moitié ivre, tenant une bouteille dans la main.

  
Ça avait été la goutte d’eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Ginny l’avait foutu à la porte une demi-heure plus tard et Harry n’avait pas protesté, l’alcool dans son sang l’avait beaucoup aidé à ne pas être en colère ou à l’insulter de tous les noms. Il se souvient qu’il lui avait dit que de toute façon il n’était pas amoureux d’elle et qu’elle n’était sortie avec lui juste pour son image. Elle l’avait giflé et lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Harry avait erré une nuit entière avec ses valises et s’était endormi sur un banc miteux dans un parc encore plus miteux envahis par les clochards. D’ailleurs il s’était fait voler une de ses valises pendant son sommeil éthylique.

  
C’était Ron qui l’avait trouvé en plein milieu de ce parc, prévenu par Ginny qui lui avait simplement dit « Harry et moi c’est fini, il doit trainer dehors complètement saoul, bonne nuit » et Ron était de suite partit à sa recherche.  
Ses souvenirs n’étaient pas ce qu’il y avait de plus heureux mais finalement il était mieux sans Ginny dans ces pattes, il ne l’avait jamais aimé et elle non plus, d’une manière ou d’une autre leur relation était vouée à l’échec.  
Il pénétra dans la maison et posa les sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine et se mit à ranger les aliments dans les placards. Il avait acheté tout ce qu’il y avait sur la liste de courses qu’Hermione lui avait donné et avait rajouté de lui-même les bières (que Ron et lui se sifflaient devant un film de merde le samedi soir lorsque la petite amie de celui-ci était partie en soirée), et des gâteaux.

  
Après cela il s’assit dans le canapé très confortable et feuilleta les annonces dans le journal. Il fit exprès de sauter la page qui parlait de Draco et de sa possible future liberté et éplucha la liste des annonces.  
Serveur, plongeur, plombier, imprimeurs… tout ça ne l’intéressait pas et il n’avait même pas les diplômes. Si on le mettait devant des tuyaux à réparer il serait encore capable de tout faire exploser. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait travailler alors qu’il n’y était pas obligé.

  
Ron était en apprentissage pour devenir éleveur de dragon. Il allait en stage en Roumanie deux semaines tout les deux mois environs et il gagnait un peu d’argent pour pouvoir payer le loyer. La maison de ses amis faisait partie d’un village de Don. Après la guerre, l’Etat avait fait construire des habitations pour les sorciers ayant bravement combattu aux cotés de la lumière avec des loyers peu élevés. Le but étant de refaire vivre l’Angleterre. Hermione et Ron (et lui aussi) avaient été les premiers sur la liste pour ces habitations mais Harry avait préféré acheter une maison de maître à la campagne, il en avait claqué du fric dans cette baraque.

  
D’ailleurs, il devait aussi prendre rendez-vous avec le tribunal pour récupérer ses biens, c’est-à-dire, foutre Ginny hors de SA magnifique maison. Cette garce avait eu le culot de le foutre hors de chez lui, elle croyait vraiment qu’elle pourrait garder la maison et y vivre ? Harry ricana, il faudrait qu’il règle ce problème le plus vite possible.

  
Il jeta le Daily Prophète sur la table basse, s’affala dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Ron avait mis une semaine avant de comprendre comment cet objet moldu fonctionnait et il avait été impressionné par la durée des images qui étaient beaucoup plus longues que les images sorcières. Bien sur les objets moldus n’étant pas « censés » fonctionner dans le monde sorcier, Harry avait réussi à traficoter un peu avec l’aide du père de Ron. Après tout, il passait la plupart de ses journées à glander, il fallait bien se distraire un peu.

  
Il n’était pas fière de son comportement ‘je m’en foutiste’ et trainard mais il avait confiance en lui, il savait que dès qu’il trouverait un travail qu’il lui plairait il travaillerait dur. Il hésitait aussi à continuer ses études, parce que même si ses ASPICS avaient été validés grâce (quel euphémisme) à la guerre, il n’allait pas convaincre ses futurs employeurs avec ça même s’il était « le sauveur du monde ». Chez les aurors, il aurait eu une place, mais il en avait assez de courir après les méchants, il voulait un métier plus calme qui engendrerait moins de stress. Donc il hésitait encore à aller en fac de soin aux créatures magiques pour devenir vétéricomage.

  
Mais il était loin d’être motivé pour retourner en cours et revoir des élèves. Il avait envie de passer une année tranquille, une année sabbatique comme le faisaient les moldus.

  
Mais Hermione insistait de plus en plus pour qu’il sorte un peu et qu’il ne passe pas une année à rien faire.

  
La porte d’entrée grinça et les amoureux entrèrent dans le salon. Hermione posa un énorme bouquet de fleur à coté du canapé où était avachit Harry.

  
« Salut ! Alors ton rendez-vous ? Ils savent qui a volé ton coffre ? » Demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

  
Harry avait essayé de ne pas y penser mais il savait qu’il n’allait pas y échapper. Le conseil au tribunal l’avait grisé et très énervé.

  
« Ils pensent avoir une piste mais ne m’ont rien dit de plus. Moi je pense savoir qui c’est. » fit Harry d’une voix monotone tout en cherchant la télécommande sous les coussins du fauteuil.

  
Il essayait de garder son calme alors que sa seule envie était d’aller fracasser la tête de la personne qui lui avait volé son compte à Gringott.

  
« Ha bon ? Et tu penses que c’est qui ? » Demanda Ron intéressé en s’asseyant à ses cotés.

  
Harry hésita, il n’avait pas envie de se mettre à dos son meilleur ami mais finalement c’était mieux qu’il sache ce qu’il pensait.

  
« Ne le prend pas mal Ron » fit-il en voyant que Ron fronçait déjà les sourcils, « Mais je pense que c’est Ginny, elle m’en veut encore et elle… »

  
« Attend, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? » le coupa le rouquin. « Tu accuses ma sœur là ! » fini-t-il en s’énervant.

  
Hermione préféra s’éclipser dans la cuisine.

  
« Elle était la seule à connaître mes mots de passes Ron ! » cria Harry en se levant du canapé et en écartant les bras, outré.

  
Ron mis son visage entre ses mains et respira un bon coup.

  
« Tu sais que je ne suis pas de son coté mais ne l’a fou pas dans la merde s’il te plait, même si elle fait des conneries elle reste ma sœur. »

  
« Je ne veux pas la foutre dans la merde mais j’espère que tu comprends que je veuille récupérer mon argent, 60 000 gallions ce n’est pas rien, et ma maison, c’est quand même moi qui l’ai payé. » dit-il, sa voix s’étant calmée.

  
Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait réfléchir et avait ouvert la bouche quand Hermione fit irruption dans la pièce avec un plateau garni d’apéritifs ce qui eu pour effet de faire oublier à Ron ce dont il était en train de penser.

  
« Aller, on est vendredi soir on va se faire plaisir, Harry tu as cherché du travail aujourd’hui ? »

  
Hermione avait le don de toujours détendre l’atmosphère, c’était peut-être le fait qu’elle étudiait la psychomagie qui faisait qu’elle s’énervait beaucoup moins et cherchait à comprendre pourquoi untel avait tel comportement tandis que l’autre en avait un différent.

  
« Y’a rien qui m’intéresse, je regarderais dans le journal de demain, j’ai pris une bonne résolution, je trouverais un travail jusqu’à la rentrée prochaine et ensuite je m’inscrirai en fac de soin aux créatures magiques. » dit Harry en faisant apparaitre un sourire magnifique sur la bouche de la brune.

  
« Je suis contente que tu dises ça, tu étais en train de devenir un Hermite. » pouffa-t-elle avant d’aller chercher une bouteille de vin rouge.

  
Ils rigolèrent beaucoup (surtout après avoir fini la bouteille de rouge) puis se mirent un film d’horreur avant d’aller dormir. Ron enroula ses bras autour d’Hermione et c’est dans ces moments là qu’Harry sentait qu’il gênait, à l’autre bout du canapé, seul.

  
(...)

  
Cinq mois s’étaient écoulés et Harry en était toujours au même point.

  
Il se laissa choir sur son lit en fixant le plafond. Il en avait juste marre, ça faisait la troisième fois qu’on le renvoyait.

  
Il avait tout essayé, il avait tout fait pour essayer de sortir de sa « pseudo » dépression de guerre. Mais le sort s’acharnait sur lui apparemment.

  
Il avait d’abord réussit à trouver un petit boulot en tant que technicien de surface. Lui qui n’avait pas l’habitude de ranger ça avait fait beaucoup rire Hermione et Ron. Il avait passé les deux premiers jours à essayer de retenir, en vain, tous les produits de nettoyage, d’ailleurs il n’en voyait aucune utilité puisqu’en étant sorcier on pouvait enchanter des balais pour faire le travail à sa place, mais il avait joué le jeu. C’était des petits boulots d’étudiants un peu disgracieux, surtout pour Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier.

  
Le recruteur avait fait une drôle de tête en voyant Harry. Il avait d’abord cru à une blague mais Harry avait dû avoir l’air réellement sérieux puisqu’il avait écarquillé les yeux et lui avait demandé de le suivre. Il avait eu le droit de porter un autre nom pour éviter les préjuger et les gens trop courtois. Alors il s’était appelé Paul Grilledupain. Et il s’était fendu la poire tout seul car il était le seul à comprendre.

  
Et deux jours plus tard il s’était fait virer. Les clients chez qui il devait aller nettoyer s’étaient plaints d’avoir des traces sur leurs vitres et d’avoir retrouvé des tas de poussière sous leur tapis. Heureusement qu’il avait le droit à l’anonymat, Paul Grilledupain s’était fait renvoyer honteusement par courrier du directeur.

  
Enfin tant mieux, il n’aimait pas ranger et nettoyer de toute façon. Ginny n’avait pas voulu qu’ils prennent un elfe de maison, pourtant ça lui aurait évité bien des problèmes comme le fait que Ginny veuille se venger en lui volant de l’argent sous son nez.

  
La porte de sa chambre, qu’il avait mal fermée grinça et le chat d’Hermione sauta sur le lit en réclamant des caresses sous une pluie de ronrons.

  
« Toi ça va t’es tranquille, tu peux rester peinard, je t’envie » lui dit Harry en lui gratouillant le menton.

  
Son deuxième boulot avait été moins chiant mais il avait battu son record, il s’était fait virer en moins de quarante-cinq minutes.

  
Il avait postulé pour être guide dans un musée sorcier, l’homme qui avait traité son CV (à vrai dire il avait juste lu ‘Harry Potter’) l’avait embauché en pensant surement qu’Harry avait des connaissances très larges sur l’histoire des artistes sorciers. Il aurait du tester Harry avant de le placer directement sur le terrain.

  
Cette fois il avait choisi de s’appeler Ted Bundy (1) (il avait hésité avec Emile Louis (2)). Il avait eu du mal à contenir un fou rire lorsqu’il s’était présenté à son premier groupe de visite.

  
C’est une jeune femme qui était venue se plaindre aux guichets en disant que le guide incompétent n’avait même pas reconnu la statue du fondateur de Gringott et avait raconté que c’était un pèlerin à la recherche de scrouts à pétard rose à pois verts.

  
Donc, Ted Bundy, tueur en série, s’était fait renvoyer comme une merde.

  
Enfin, de toute façon ce n’était pas son truc.

  
Alors il avait tenté un troisième petit boulot, et comme on dit chez les moldus, jamais deux sans trois.

  
Il était alors manutentionnaire dans un petit magasin dans une petite rue un peu éloignée du centre de Pré-Au-Lard, mais il y avait du monde. Il s’appelait Rocco Siffredy. Son employeur avait juste fait remarquer que ça lui rappelait un nom de monstre dans une histoire qu’il avait lu quand il était petit. Harry s’était retenu de lui dire qu’il n’était pas très loin de la vérité. Il avait du modifier un peu son apparence pour éviter qu’on ne le reconnaisse.

  
Un monsieur, qui devait s’ennuyer car il lui avait raconté sa vie, lui avait dit qu’il avait un nom qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, et Harry lui avait conseillé de demander à sa femme qui était moldu (d’après son racontage de vie ennuyante).

  
Il avait tenu trois semaines avant d’être viré car il s’était enfilé trois paquets de plaquettes de chocolat et une bouteille de Get 27 Epineux dans la réserve, et aussi (et surtout) parce qu’il avait été surpris en train de tripoter une des caissières (toujours dans la réserve) et que la caissière en question était la femme du chef des rayons. Il s’était piètrement défendu en disant que c’était elle qui lui avait fait du rentre dedans et qu’elle lui avait jeté son soutien à gorge à la figure lorsqu’elle l’avait reconnu sous ses artifices. Bon, c’était presque vrai, il s’était juste retenu de dire que c’était lui qui avait jeté le soutien à gorge en question.

  
Et Rocco Siffredy se retrouva à la porte sans avoir pu montrer ses atouts.

  
Et Harry en était maintenant là, à gratouiller le chat et à se morfondre en pestant sur sa malchance.

  
Il avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses meilleurs amis le soir même au diner.

  
« Pourquoi ils t’ont viré cette fois ? » avait questionné Ron.

  
« Parce que j’ai mangé une plaquette de chocolat. » avait-il répondu en mentant avec un naturel déconcertant.

  
Hermione avait plissé les yeux, sentant qu’il n’y avait pas que ça mais se retint de faire un commentaire. Elle resservit Harry et Ron en vin blanc.

  
« C’est injuste ! Pour une plaquette ! » S’était indigné Ron.

  
« T’as pris quoi comme prénom ? » avait demandé Hermione avec intérêt.

  
Harry s’était à moitié étranglé avec son poisson en pouffant de rire.

  
« Rocco Siffredy ! »

  
Hermione avait ouvert les yeux comme des soucoupes et s’était mis à rire.

  
« Harry ! N’importe quoi ! » Avait-elle dit en rigolant.

  
« C’est qui Rocco Saffreri ? » avait interrogé Ron, curieux.

  
Harry et Hermione avaient explosé de rire à en pleurer. Il avait essayé de reprendre un semblant de sérieux pour tenter de répondre.

  
« Rocco Siffredy. C’est une star du porno moldu, il est connu pour avoir la plus grosse bite du monde… » Puis Harry était repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

  
Le repas s’était terminé dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si Harry venait encore de perdre son travail. Hermione lui avait proposé d’aller se rendre au Pôle Sorcier Emploi, après tout, au point où il en était ça ne lui faisait plus peur.  
Malgré tout, il avait quand même eu de bonnes nouvelles. Ginny avait été arrêtée pour vol et avait du rembourser les 60 000 gallions qu’elle avait volé à Harry. Cette fille était vraiment idiote, pensait-elle vraiment qu’elle allait pouvoir déposer 60 000 gallions dans son coffre sans que cela ne se remarque ? Elle avait directement attiré les soupçons sur elle. Harry avait décidé de ne pas porter plainte parce que Ron l’avait supplié à genoux et lui avait promis une montagne de chocolat. Harry avait craqué même si au fond de lui il avait terriblement envie de se venger de la rousse.

  
Sa maison allait être débarrassée d’elle d’ici deux jours, il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer sa villa magnifique. Evidement il aurait très bien pu s’y rendre lui-même pour la jeter dehors mais Harry avait malgré tout un cœur et avait préféré que les aurors s’en chargent. Pas sur que c’était une méthode plus douce mais au moins il n’aurait pas à se salir les mains.

  
(…)

  
Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode. Aujourd’hui il faisait ses valises, il partait. Il allait libérer ses deux meilleurs amis de sa présence et sa décision avait été attisée par le fait qu’il avait surpris une conversation entre les deux à propos de bébés… et il avait très bien compris qu’il ne pourrait pas rester dans leurs pattes, ils voulaient faire leur vie et fonder une famille. Harry avait beau être comme leur frère et être le bienvenue il n’était pas leur gosse.

  
Il jeta toute sa paperasse sur son bureau, un tri s’imposait. Il réduisit en cendre la moitié des courriers de fans énamourés et de lettres qui dégoulinaient d’amour. Il en avait gardé quelques unes car elles étaient bien écrites et pensait s’en servir comme modèle le jour où il trouverait l’amour. Pas très glorieux mais quand on n’avait pas la plume du niais ça pouvait toujours servir.

  
Mais il devait avouer qu’il avait des goûts très difficiles en matière de filles. Il ne fallait pas qu’elles soient trop petites mais pas trop grandes non plus. Il ne lui fallait pas la beauté suprême ni la perfection, il aimait le charme naturel et détestait les filles dont le visage était camouflé sous un pot de peinture complet. Il fallait qu’elle ait du caractère et qu’elle soit drôle. Ginny avait toutes ses qualités. Mais c’était son regard qui avait dégouté Harry car il ne lui disait pas « Je t’aime Harry » mais « Je sors avec HARRY POTTER le garçon qui a survécu » et le fait qu’il sache qu’elle le voyait comme son idole l’avait profondément énervé. Même au lit il n’y avait plus de passion, enfin pour le peu qu’ils l’avaient fait…

  
Il fronça les sourcils en repérant un numéro du Daily Prophet à moitié déchiré au fond du tiroir. Il le saisit et l’aplatit sur le bureau. C’était un numéro qui datait du 12 décembre.

  
12 Décembre.

  
Ses yeux s’assombrirent et sans qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher il relu l’article qu’il avait, à l’époque, entouré en rouge.

  
Comment avait-il pu garder ce torchon. Le 12 Décembre Draco Malfoy était passé devant la cour d’appel, il y avait une photo de lui en tenu de prisonnier, les mains liées dans le dos. Il regardait l’objectif et un sourire de vainqueur apparaissait lentement sur ses lèvres trop pleines. En dessous de la photo il y avait une légende qui disait « Draco Malfoy a réussi les tests psychologiques, il sera conduit au monastère le 21 décembre ».

  
Harry se souvenait avoir jeté le journal contre le mur en vociférant toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête.

  
Dans la page spéciale il y avait la liste complète des noms des mangemorts qui avaient réussi à passer la première épreuve et qui allaient pouvoir se repentir dans le monastère. Ils allaient être accueillis par des moines moldus et devenir des Novices (3). Ils allaient devoir effectuer des tâches diverses à profit du monastère.

  
Harry imaginait très mal Malfoy apprendre des prières moldus, les réciter, se prosterner devant Jésus et porter une soutane. Et ce n’était pas tout, il le voyait encore moins effectuer des tâches manuelles comme désherber la cours ou réparer les murs, le tout sans magie.

  
Mais le monastère Keigens était réputé chez les sorciers pour être le meilleur endroit pour assagir les « déviants » de la société. Les prêtres et moines moldus qui y travaillaient, connaissaient bien les sorciers, ils connaissaient les méthodes pour les calmer et leur but étant seulement de faire comprendre aux prisonniers que la violence et la domination n’étaient que des perversions du diable. En général les détenus retenaient la leçon et sur les cinquante derniers qui avaient pu réintégrer la société sorcière, un seul avait de nouveau plongé dans la violence et les crimes. Seulement voilà, Keigens donnait une chance, mais une seule et unique. Les règles étaient très strictes et si elles n’étaient pas respectées alors s’en suivait des punitions et châtiments corporels qui servaient à ‘purifier’ le corps en le faisant saigner. Si l’individu persistait il était renvoyé à Azkaban en écopant de cinq années de prison en plus pour avoir refusé l’aide de Dieu.

  
Harry ne croyait pas à toutes ces conneries de religion, il croyait en lui et c’était déjà bien assez.

  
Il lança le journal au dessus de sa tête, et d’un sort le fit prendre feu.

  
Il avait cru devenir fou lorsqu’il avait compris que Malfoy était à deux doigts de s’en sortir, mais il avait beaucoup réfléchit, et finalement il s’était rassuré en se convainquant que Malfoy n’allait pas tenir plus d’une semaine là-bas, il allait devenir fou avec tous ces trucs moldus.

  
Oui mais voilà, on était en mars et ça faisait donc trois mois que Malfoy avait intégré Keigens et Harry attendait impatiemment le journal, espérant désespérément un jour voir un article sur le retour du blond à Azkaban. Parce que c’était évident, obligatoire que ce trou du cul allait faire une connerie et personne ne pourrait lui sauver les miches cette fois.

  
Mais aucune photo ou nouvelle n’apparaissaient des Novices, aucune information ne pouvaient traverser les murs épais de Keigens, les journalistes avaient l’interdiction de pénétrer dans l’enceinte de la bâtisse sous peine d’être envoyé à Azkaban.

  
Des ronrons le sortirent de ses pensées et il se pencha pour caresser le chat d’Hermione qui se frottait contre ses jambes.

  
Il finit de faire ses valises et descendit dans le salon. Ron était en train de roupiller sur le canapé, un œil à moitié ouvert pour ne pas louper le baiser entre Brandon et Vanessa à la télé et une bière dans la main. Harry pouffa en voyant le tableau et se rendit dans la cuisine ou Hermione faisait ses devoirs.

  
Il sortit deux verres et les remplis de pastis puis les ramena à table en s’asseyant en face de sa meilleure amie.

  
« Merci Harry » fit-elle en buvant une gorgée, « Alors ça y est c’est le grand jour ? Tu nous quittes ? »

  
Harry fit tourner son verre entre ses mains, il souriait sereinement, il se sentait bien.

  
« Oui, je retourne chez moi et je vais aller à Pôle Sorcier Emploi ! »

  
« Je suis contente, dès que tu trouves quelque chose tu me contactes par cheminette. Ca va te faire bizarre de retourner chez toi après tout ce temps, je suis désolée pour tout ce qui t’es arrivé tu sais. » dit-elle en se levant pour sortir un paquet de gâteau du placard et le poser sur la table. Elle repoussa ses cours d’un mouvement de bras.

  
Harry finit son verre et prit un gâteau. C’était ses préférés.

  
« Tu n’as pas à être désolé, c’est grâce à vous que je me sens mieux et que je commence à sortir de mon trou. Je vous inviterais dès que j’aurais tout décoré. » Lui répondit-il en souriant.

  
Hermione avisa un instant le verre vide de son ami et le resservit.

  
« Tu sais que si tu as quoique ce soit comme problème, nous sommes là. » Murmura-t-elle d’une voix douce. « Ron est toujours planté devant la télé ? »

  
« Ouais, il regardait un truc nian nian. »

  
Harry bu cul sec et s’enfourna deux gâteaux dans la bouche avant de se lever et de taper dans ses mains, comme pour réveiller un peu tout le monde.

  
« Bon aller, faut que j’y aille ! Je suis pressé d’être chez moi ! »

  
Il enfila son manteau, fit une dernière gratouille à Pattenrond qui avait décidé de dormir sur sa valise, et il donna un coup de pied dans ceux de Ron ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller en le faisant sursauter.

  
« Et le poivrot j’y vais ! »

  
« Poivrot toi-même ! » répondit Ron en se levant pour l’enlacer, « Tu vas me manquer vieux, ça va faire vide sans toi. De ne plus voir des fringues qui trainent jusqu’au plafond et des paquets de gâteaux vides sur la table du salon. » Dit-il en rigolant.

  
« Tu as une belle image de moi dis donc ! » Répondit Harry en lui faisant une dernière tape dans le dos.

  
Puis il s’en alla.

  
La première chose qu’il fit en passant la grille qui donnait sur son immense jardin fut de se laisser tomber dans l’herbe fraiche et de se rouler dedans. Le pastis ayant des effets prodigieux sur sa raison.

  
Puis après avoir réhabilité les lieux il passa une semaine à picoler en regardant l’arbre généalogique de sa famille que lui avait confectionné Dobby quelques semaines avant de mourir. Son arbre s’étendait du coté de son père, malheureusement du coté de sa mère il n’y avait pas grand-chose à part les noms de son oncle, sa tante et de leur fils Dudley qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un cochon.

  
Puis il y avait la branche de son parrain, les Black, reliée malheureusement aux Malfoy. Heureusement Dobby avait eu la présence d’esprit de ne pas ajouter le nom des Malfoy sur son arbre, Harry serait devenu fou s’il avait du lire à chaque fois que dans sa famille, éloignée certes, il y avait Draco Malfoy, une sorte de cousin très éloigné. Et rien que cette pensée le rendait malade et pour se soigner Harry ouvrait une nouvelle bouteille de Wisky Pur Feu. Dire qu’ils avaient le même arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, Phineas Nigellus, ARG ! C’était déjà trop de lien avec ce serpent !

  
Le temps passa et il finit par recevoir un courrier du Pôle Sorcier Emploi qui lui annonçait que sa demande de recherche de travail temporaire avait bien été reçue et qu’il devait se rendre le plus rapidement possible au PSE pour étudier les demandes qui lui seraient proposées.

  
Alors il avait été se présenter, on l’avait fait asseoir dans un fauteuil moelleux mais qui sentait la poussière. La femme qui lui servait de conseillère était brune, portait une affreuse paire de lunettes qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage et portait toujours un bustier qui vomissait sa poitrine par-dessus bord. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il avait reçu une réponse très rapide.

  
Elle lui avait collé sous le nez plusieurs formulaires à remplir, tout en se penchant exagérément afin de perturber Harry qui avait rougi. Pas qu’il soit intimidé mais ce genre de comportement l’exaspérait. Il avait très bien compris que c’était cette cochonne qui s’occupait de son dossier et que, par conséquent, s’il faisait une remarque déplacée sur sa tenue ou son comportement d’aguicheuse il était pratiquement sur de ne plus jamais avoir de réponse pour avoir du travail.

  
Alors il l’a laissa faire son petit manège, tortillant du cul dès qu’elle devait faire trois petits pas et faisant tomber « sans faire exprès », évidement, ses fiches aux pieds d’Harry. Il remarqua cependant qu’elle avait une bague au doigt. Cette poufiasse était mariée en plus, elle voulait quoi ? Se taper le survivant ? Ou peut-être que son mari l’avait mal baisé. Harry était sur qu’elle ne portait même pas de culotte sous sa jupe serrée.

  
Pourtant, Peggy, oui c’était son nom, était compétente (autant pour faire grimper les queues que pour leur dégoter du travail à tout ses branleurs), elle l’avait plusieurs fois contacté en lui proposant du travail. Harry avait refusé de devenir chauffeur de bus magique, il avait refusé également gardien d’œuvres d’arts et finalement elle lui avait posé un ultimatum. C’était peut-être une salope mais elle faisait bien son travail.

  
Elle lui avait dit qu’au bout de trois refus Harry ne passerait plus prioritaire, puis elle lui avait glissé un dossier sous le nez, tout en lui faisant du pied sous le bureau. Harry ne réagissait même plus. Et Harry avait blêmit.

  
Car le dossier qu’il avait sous les yeux lui proposait de remplacer un prêtre malade qui devait rester hospitaliser pendant trois mois. Harry aurait pu en rire seulement s’il n’avait pas lu le nom de la bâtisse dans laquelle il allait passer trois mois.

  
Keigens.

  
Le monastère Keigens.

  
Son sang venait de quitter son corps et ses yeux lui brulaient tellement fort qu’il préféra les fermer. Keigens, le monastère où se trouvait Malfoy.

  
Il dit à Peggy qu’il allait réfléchir et elle lui avait dit d’une voix qui vous donnait envie de vous déshabiller « Soyez rapide, Harry Potter ». Il s’était demander si elle ne lui faisait pas un sous entendu graveleux.

  
Il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il avait besoin de travailler, il avait fini par comprendre que glander une année ne lui apporterait rien et il avait déjà passé la moitié de l’année à ne rien faire. Alors il avait invité Ron et Hermione à dîner pour leur en parler. Ron avait sauté au plafond et s’était fendu la poire en imaginant Harry en tenue de prêtre et Hermione l’avait regardé intensément et lui avait dit d’une voix un peu alcoolisée :

  
« Tu pourras surveiller Malfoy de cette façon. »

  
Et Ron avait reposé violement son verre de vin sur la table, semblant réaliser soudain où est ce qu’Harry allait mettre les pieds.

  
« Tu pourrais lui tendre un piège pour qu’il retourne à Azkaban ! » cria-t-il en renversant à moitié son verre sur la table.

  
Hermione avait désapprouvé et avait traité son petit ami de crétin. Harry par contre avait regardé son meilleur ami comme l’être le plus intelligent du monde tout en se sifflant la moitié de la bouteille de Saint Nicolas De Bourgueil.  
Harry s’était rendu dès le lendemain dans le bureau de la conseillère. Il s’était calmement assis, un sourire en coin (qu’elle du prendre comme une avance car le premier bouton de sa chemise hyper serrée sauta tout seul) en reposant le dossier sur la table et en sortit un deuxième pour le formulaire d’adhésion et de respect des règles qu’il avait du signer.

  
Peggy avait passé dix minutes à lui expliquer, en bégayant beaucoup car les yeux d’Harry étaient plongés sans retenu dans son décolleté, qu’il aurait deux journées pour retenir les règles de bienséances, la tenue à avoir, le comportement à adopter devant les prisonniers et pleins d’autres choses comme la manière de lire les passages de la bible, de parler aux prisonniers lorsqu’ils venaient dans le confessionnal.

  
Harry n’avait pas vraiment écouté, il était déjà en train d’imaginer un plan pour que Malfoy fasse une connerie et qu’il se fasse renvoyer à Azkaban avec cinq ans de plus à pourrir entre les barreaux.

  
Peggy s’était baissée pour ranger les dossiers dans un casier sécurisé non sans oublier de faire semblant de tirer sur sa jupe trop courte.

  
« Peggy, portez-vous une culotte ? » Avait demandé Harry, un sourire carnassier et les yeux brillants. Il était un homme après tout et Peggy semblait être là pour ça.

  
Elle avait rougi un instant comme une vierge effarouchée et avait babillé des mots incompréhensibles.

  
Dix minutes plus tard Harry se trouvait entre les cuisses de la conseillère (qui n’avait effectivement pas mis de culotte) sur son bureau en acajou.

**Author's Note:**

> ( 1 ) : Ted Bundy est un tueur en série américain. Il a agressé et assassiné de nombreuses jeunes femmes durant les années 1970. En plus d’enlever et violer ses victimes, il a pratiqué des actes nécrophiles sur leur dépouille.
> 
> ( 2 ) : Émile Louis est un tueur en série français. Il a avoué avoir assassiné sept jeunes filles disparues dans les années 1970.
> 
> ( 3 ) : À l’origine, le terme novice désigne une personne qui, ayant récemment reçu l’habit religieux, passe une période de probation, de réflexion sur sa vocation et de formation initiale dans un institut religieux.


End file.
